The present invention relates generally to manufacturing processes, and more particularly to a method and system for preventing and correcting errors in manufacturing processes.
Automotive manufacturers are well known for implementing industrial networks for manufacturing vehicles. Typical network architecture is comprised of a series of computers that are located at stations of an assembly line. Each computer normally includes moving parts, such as a hard drive. Additionally, each computer usually has its own cooling and ventilation system. The cooling and ventilation system removes heat from the computer that can otherwise damage the computer if it is not removed. The cooling and ventilation system also protects the computer from dust and other air-borne particles that can damage internal components of the computer.
Furthermore, the existing networks typically have a segmented architecture. A common segmented network may include a DEVICENET network segment and a CONTROLNET network segment. One skilled in the art will understand that each segment can have different throughput, determinism, and redundancy characteristics.
A drawback of these networks is that they typically execute only building protocols and not an effective error-proofing protocol that can reduce errors in the manufacturing process.
Another drawback of these networks is that the computers are not adequately constructed for use on the plant floor. For example, the moving parts of the computers can wear down over time and eventually fall into a state of disrepair. Moreover, the cooling and ventilation systems, which allow the computers to withstand the plant floor environment, can be relatively expensive. It is understood that a variety of other situations may exist where substantial and costly maintenance of the computers is required.
Yet another drawback of these networks is that the segmented architecture can cause poor transmission of data between the disparate network segments. Specifically, each network segment can have distinct attributes, as described above, which cause the inefficient transmission of data. One skilled in the art will understand that this construction may result in a poor consistency of data transmitted through the network.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a robust network that reduces the occurrence of errors during the manufacturing process, readily endures the environment of a plant floor, decreases maintenance and operation costs associated therewith, and efficiently transmits data.
The present invention provides a method and system for reducing errors in a vehicle manufacturing process. The system is a non-segmented network that includes a plurality of servers for storing build data. The servers are electronically coupled to a tracking controller for sending build data thereto. The tracking controller identifies the assembly entering a manufacturing zone and generates positioning information related to the assembly as it passes through the zone. The tracking controller is electronically coupled to a series of local I/O interfaces positioned within a series of stations of the zone. The tracking controller transmits the identity and the position information of the assembly to the local I/O interfaces. The local I/O interfaces also receive build data from the servers. The local I/O interfaces have one or more I/O manufacturing tools coupled thereto for allowing an operator to perform an assembly task pursuant to the build data. In addition, the I/O manufacturing tools detect whether a successful build condition or an unsuccessful build condition results from performance of the assembly task. Upon detection of an unsuccessful build condition, the network notifies the operator to correct the problem.
One advantage of the present invention is that a method and system for manufacturing an assembly is provided that prevents and corrects errors that can occur during the manufacturing process.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a method and system for manufacturing an assembly is provided that includes a plurality of robust I/O interfaces, which do not have moving parts, are relatively inexpensive, and can readily withstand the environment of a plant floor.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that a method and system for manufacturing an assembly is provided that includes a non-segmented network that allows for the efficient transmission of data throughout the network.